Victorious: Cori
by Shad0w N1nja
Summary: What if Tori Vega and Cat Valentine were a couple in Victorious? Read to find out. Mainly Cori. It will get M, but will take some time.
1. Pilot

**So I'm trying something new. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Pilot**

_Tori's POV_

Me and my partner Ian are working on our science project at my house right now.

"Let's see, the bread mold." I said, as I put down my binder.

"Bread mold." Said Ian, typing it on his laptop. I pick up a magnifying glass and look at the bread mold.

"Furry." I said.

"Furry." Said Ian, typing it. I move my hand up to touch it.

"Mushy." I said.

"Mushy." Said Ian, typing it. I let go of the magnifying glass and walk to the other mold.

"Next, the fish mold." I said.

"Fish mold." Said Ian, typing it. I touch it with my hand.

"Spongy." I said.

"Spongy." Said Ian, typing it. I lean my head in to sniff it.

"Stinky." I said. Ian typed it on his laptop. I hear the front door open and someone walking in. I look to see my sister, Trina.

"I am so upset!" Said Trina. She slams the door, dropped her backpack and the keys on a chair, and walks towards us. "You won't believe who I got partnered with for the big showcase."

"Who?" I ask.

"Andrew Harris, a 10th grader." Said Trina.

"What's the big showcase?" Asked Ian.

"It's a performance they put on at her school every year where they..." I get cut off by Trina. She grabs Ian's wrist and starts leading him to the front door.

"They invite agents and directors and producers and other super powerful people in show business and it's extremely important to me, which is why I am very upset, and goodbye." Said Trina, as she leads Ian out of the house.

"But I have to do my biology..." The door closes at Ian's face. Trina starts walking to the piano.

"Hey!" I said. "Ian and I have a science project due tomorrow. I have to turn in my mold bush." I walk up to where Trina is.

"So?" Said Trina. "Andrew is coming over and he's got to help us figure out what I'm going to be doing in the big showcase. I DEFINITELY want to song." She plays a note and sings a high note. "How was that?"

"Loud." I said. Trina doesn't sing so great.

"Awesome." Said Trina. I start to hear the doorbell ringing. "He's here." Trina walks to answer the door. I decide to follow. "STAY!" She tells me. Trina opens the door and I see a guy who I think is supposed to be Andrew Harris. "Come in!"

"Thanks." He said, as he enters in the house and drops his backpack.

"Tori, that's Andrew." Said Trina.

"Andre." Said Andre.

"Hey." I said.

"You go to Hollywood Arts too?" Asked Andre.

"Ohh no, I'm not a performer. Just her sister." I said. Trina starts walking towards me with her arm over my shoulder.

"Yep, I've got the talent and she's got the strong teeth." Said Trina. "You know she's never had one cavity?"

"I try not to brag about it." I said. Andre sees the piano in our house and walks towards it.

"Ooh, nice piano." Said Andre. He starts playing on it and let me just say, he's really good at it. After a couple of seconds, he stops. I sit down next to him.

"Oh my god. You're fantastic!" I said.

"He's okay." Said Trina. Andre starts picking up my hand because I believe he smells something on it.

"Fish mold." I said. He drops my hand right after I said that. My hand landed on the piano.

**My Slap Update:** 5 DAYS helping Trina and Andre rehearse. Trina's driving me INSANE!

I've been helping Trina and Andre rehearse for the big showcase. I saw the lyrics and how the dancing works. Everything looked great, except how Trina sings. As much as I love her, as a sister, her singing is terrible. I remember Trina saying she found something online that will help her sing better. Hopefully it works. Anyway, Andre and I are at the backyard of my house. I was holding two drinks in my hand. One was for me and one was for Andre. Andre is on his phone right now, talking to his grandmother.

"No, Grandma, listen..." Said Andre. "There is no way you can drown at my school...you're not gonna fall in a toilet." I gave his drink to him. Andre starts pretending like he is losing signal. "Look...look...I gotta...I gotta...I ga... I'll call you later." Andre hangs up.

"Your grandmother's coming to the big showcase?" I ask.

"Yeah its going to be the first time she's left the house in six years." Said Andre.

"Why?" I ask.

"The woman's afraid of everything - people, umbrellas, Rabbis, bikinis, breakfast foods." Said Andre.

"So if she saw a Rabbi in a bikini eating pancakes..." I said.

"The woman would burst into flames." Said Andre. I start to laugh a bit.

"You guys, come on!" Said Trina, who is in the house right now.

"Back to rehearsal." I said.

"Lets go." Said Andre, as we walk back into my house. We both look up to see my sister in a light blur dress.

"So, what do you think? Asked Trina, as she twirls around. "Fabulous, right?

"You really need to wear that to rehearse? I ask.

"A performer needs to feel the part to be the part." Said Trina, tapping my nose twice.

"I thought we talked about you not tapping my nose anymore." I said. Trina laughs a bit. Andre was sitting at the piano right now.

"Okay, we got the comedy stuff down, so let's start with my song." Said Trina.

"And by your song, I'm guessing you mean the song that _I_ wrote." Said Andre.

"No one cares who wrote the song." Said Trina, laughing a bit. "Now, go." Andre starts playing the notes. "SLOWER!" Said Trina, startling Andre. He plays the notes in a slower tempo, as Trina starts to sing. "You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action. You'll never gonna fade..."

"Trina? I said.

"You'll be the..." Said Trina.

"Trina?" I said again.

"WHAT?!" Said Trina.

"I-I think Andre was right." I said. "You should let him play the song in a faster tempo.

"No, it has to be a power ballad." Said Trina. "So, all the important people can hear my range and vocal clarity."

"But, I just think..." I get cut off by Trina.

"No, just take it from when I make it shine." Said Trina. Andre plays the notes. "When I make it shine!" Said Trina, holding the note at shine. Andre stops playing. "Well?"

"Do you have any aspirin?" Asked Andre. I get a handful of aspirin and handed it to Andre.

**My Slap Update:** Ditching school - going to Trina's BIG SHOWCASE!

I am with my parents right now at Trina's big showcase. I ditched school, so hopefully this is better than the D- on the science project I was working on. Anyway, we were now watching two guys dancing. One guy has a yellow shirt on and his hat backwards and the other guy has a blue on. I start hearing someone taking a seat behind me. I turn around to who could be Andre's grandmother.

"Oh, hi." I said. "You're Andre's grandmother?"

"I don't know you!" Said Andre's grandmother, as she hides behind my seat.

"Okay?" I was said to myself. I look back to the stage to watch the performance. All of the sudden, I hear Trina screaming in pain. I look my mom and I think she hears it too. A guy starts walking down the aisle towards us.

"Excuse me, you're Trina's parents?" He asks.

"Yes." Said my dad.

"Why?" Asked my mom.

"Please come with me." He said. We all got up and followed him.

"Who are you?" I ask him.

"I'm Lane, the schools guidance counselor." Said Lane.

"What happened to Trina?" Asked my dad.

"Just wait." Said Lane. He leads us backstage. "There she is." he said, pointing at Trina.

"Trina!" Said my mom, walking towards Trina.

"What happened?" Asked my dad, following my mom. I started to follow my dad.

"Something's wrong with my tongue!" Muffled Trina. Her tongue was sticking out, so it was hard to know what she's saying.

"Oh my god, it's huge." I said.

"Somebody do something!" Muffled Trina.

"Are you the school nurse?" Asked my mom.

"Yeah. Does anybody know how this happened?" Asked the nurse. Everyone was thinking how this could have happened.

"The Chinese herb gurgle." I said.

"Yes, that." Muffled Trina.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Asked my dad.

"Uh, she found some website that she was gonna make this special Chinese herb gurgle that's supposed to help you sing better." I said.

"Well she must of had an allergic reaction to it." Said the nurse.

"My mouth feels huge." Muffled Trina.

"Will she be okay?" Asked my mom.

"Well, her tongue is obviously engorged and...oh...its throbbing erratically." Said the nurse.

"Throbbing erratically?" I said, felling shocked.

"It is throbbing erratically." Muffled Trina, holding her tongue.

"Anyway she'll be able to perform today?" Asked Lane.

"Of course not." Said the nurse. Trina started to talk, but I still couldn't really know what she was saying. "Stop talking, your tongue could burst."

"What?" Muffled Trina.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Said my mom.

"Next year." Said my dad

"I'm gonna take her over there and massage her tongue." Said the nurse, putting her stuff back in her bag.

"Massage my tongue?" Muffled Trina, as she followed the nurse. My parents followed her as well.

"I guess my grandma came here for nothing." Said Andre.

"Wait, does anyone else know Trina's part?" Asked Lane.

"Her sister does." Said Andre, pointing at me.

"Me sister?" I said. "No no no I just helped them rehearsed. I'm not even a student here, I couldn't go..." Andre pulls me aside.

"You know this whole thing inside and out." Said Andre. "The song, the choreography, you can do this, come on."

"Uh-uh." I said.

"She said she'll do it." Said Andre. Everyone started cheering.

"I did not say I would do it." I said.

"Woah, woah, she can't go on stage wearing that." Said the guy, pointing at my clothes.

"Excuse me?!" I said.

"Go get her something cool for her to wear." Said Lane, talking to someone else.

"I am not going, okay?" I said.

"Bring her." Said Lane. Andre got a hold of my wrist and he was leading me to the back. I managed to escape, but he got me again. Andre took me backstage where I'm supposed to change.

_Cat's POV_

I am in the front row of the big showcase. We just applauded for the the two guys dancing. A guy with a microphone started to come out to the stage.

"Alright, so after a slight accident, Trina will not be performing today. So taking her place, Trina's sister, Tori Vega." Said the guy. Only some of us started to clap. He walks to the back. I don't know who this Tori girl is, but I hope she can sing better than Trina. Lane was carrying a girl out to the stage, but escapes and runs backstage. Lane gets her back and pushes her up the stage. It was kind of hard to see what she looked like because not much lights were on. Andre starts to play on the piano. The lights go up as this girl starts to sing, who I believe is Tori. She had a gray dress on. Let me just ask, is she a parking ticket, because she's got fine written all over her.

"Here I am, once again, feeling lost, but now and then, I breathe it in to let it go." Sang Tori. She sings way better than Trina. She tells Andre, I believe, to speed it up. "And you don't know where you are now, what it will come to if only somebody could hear, when you figure out how, you're lost in the moment, you dis-appear." She holds the note at pear. One of the dancers carry her to the front of the stage. "You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action, you're never gonna fade, you'll the main attraction." I started to clap to the beat and so did everyone else. "Not a fantasy, just remember me, when it turns out right, 'cause you know that if you live in your imagination, tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination, in my victory, just remember me, when I make it shine." Everyone starts to cheer, as Tori and other dancers started to dance."You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action, you're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction, not a fantasy, just remember me, when it turns out right, 'cause you know that if you live in your imagination, tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination. In my victory, just remember me..." Tori goes up to the top of the stage. "When I make it shine!" We all stood up to applaud Tori.

_Tori's POV_

I walk down to hug Andre, while still hearing people in the stands cheering and clapping for me. The curtains started to close and everyone who was watching me backstage came to the front of the stage.

"Oh my god, sweetie." Said my mom, as I went to hug her.

"That was incredible." Said my dad, hugging me.

"It was?" I ask.

"You're really Trina's sister?" Asked Lane. Everyone started to talk at once. Some guy walks towards us and stands in front of me

"Who are you?" The guy asks.

"I-I'm Tori Vega, who are you?" I ask.

"This is Mr. Eikner, our principal." Said Lane.

"You don't go to school here?" Asked Mr. Eikner.

"No, I just..." Mr. Eikner cuts me off.

"Do you want to?" Asked Mr. Eikner.

"Me?" I said. "Um...well...should I?" Everyone said yes.

"But the kids who here are like crazy talented." I said.

"Yeah, so are you." Said Andre. People started talking again.

"But what if I'm not good enough?" I ask. Everyone started talking. All of the sudden, the curtains open again. We all looked at the crowd and they looked back.

"Hey!" Said Andre.

"Hey Andre." Said Andre's grandmother. Andre grabs my wrist and pulls me to the front of the stage

"This girl doesn't know if she's good enough to go to school. What do you people think?" Asked Andre. Everyone started clapping and cheering. Andre turns his head to me. "Okay?"

"Okay!" I said, hugging Andre.

_Cat's POV_

I finished watching the big showcase. We are getting a new student tomorrow, and she is hot. I just finished school and I was at home right now. My mom was making dinner, my brother was upstairs in his room, and my dad was downstairs in the basement. I walked up to my mom in the kitchen.

"Hey mom." I said.

"Hey sweetie. How was school?" Asked my mom.

"Good." I said.

"And the big showcase?" Asked my mom.

"Good as well." I said. When my mom asked me about the big showcase, all I could think of was Tori. She was so beautiful. I never told anyone in my family that I was into girls, but today I felt like telling my mom about this because she is a girl and hopefully will understand me more. I used to be interested in a girl in my class named Jade. I got over it because Jade has a boyfriend. "Hey mom, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure." Said my mom. We walked to the dining room table and sat down. "So what is it?"

"I might have a crush on someone." I said.

"Aww, you do?" Asked my mom. "Who's the nice boy you have a crush on?"

"Umm..." It was all I could say.

"What is it?" My mom asked.

"He's...a...girl." I said.

"Oh..." My mom said, looking confused. "Who is she?"

"This girl named Tori." I said. "She performed at the big showcase. I've never told you this before or anyone else, but I'm interested into girls. I know you're really mad I didn't tell you, but I was scared of telling you, and I..." My mom cuts me off.

"Calm down." Said my mom. "I'm not mad."

"Wh...What?" I said.

"I'm not mad." Said my mom. "If you have a crush on a girl, I can't change how you feel."

"So, if I can get this girl to like me, you won't be mad?" I ask.

"Of course not." said my mom. We both got up and I hugged her.

"Thank you." I said, crying a little. "Are you gonna tell dad and my brother about this?"

"I'm not, but soon you'll have to." Said my mom.

"What should I do tomorrow when I see her?"

"Just be yourself." My mom said.

"I have some homework to do." I said.

"You better work on it." Said my mom. I smiled and walked upstairs to my room. I feel so happy that I told my mom about my secret and she wasn't mad at me, but I still have to tell my dad and my brother about this. I opened up my backpack and took my homework out. I started to work on it.

_Tori's POV_

**My Slap Update:** My 1st day at Hollywood Arts. EPIC! **Mood: **Freaking

Trina I enter the school. This is my 1st day, so I'm kinda nervous. All the lockers were different and some people are dancing.

"See, its just a high school." Said Trina.

"Uh, this is not just a high school." I said. "These kids are all artsy and creative and talented, and I'm just...normal."

"Its okay, there's nothing wrong with being average." Said Trina. "Anyway, you're not alone, I got your back."

"Okay." I said. A girl walks up to us.

"Trina! Eric Paulsen got his hair straightened." Said the girl.

"Shut up! Oh my god!" Said Trina. Trina and the girl, who I am guessing is Trina's friend, walk off speaking unintelligibly.

"I'm alone!" I said. I looked at the paper I am holding. I hear footsteps walking towards me and than away from me. I turn around to see a redheaded girl. "Hey...um...can you tell..." The redhead cuts me off.

"Oh my god! You're Tori, right?" She asks me.

"Uh-huh." I said.

"You were so awesome in the big showcase." Said the girl.

"Aww, thanks." I said.

"My name's Cat." Said Cat.

"Oh, like the animal." I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Said Cat.

"Nothing...I...I love cats." I said.

"Me too, they're so cute." Said Cat, as she walks off. I turn around to see a boy with glasses and curly hair and is holding a puppet.

"Hey...uh...uh" I said.

"Hey, hello, female, yes?" Said the boy. I look down to the papers.

"Can you tell me where Mr. Sikowitz's classroom is?" I ask.

"Okay, if you head north for about thirty paces..." He gets cut off by his puppet.

"Paces? Man the girl's not a pirate." Said the puppet.

"This is none of your business." Said the boy.

"Sikowitz." Said the puppet. "Down the hall, swing left at the water fountain, second door on your right."

"Thank you." I said, feeling weird that a puppet gave me directions. I start to walk away.

"Whatever it takes, cupcake." Said the puppet. I turn around to look at them. The boy was pointing to the puppet. I turn back around and kept walking.

**My Slap Update:** can't find classroom! This school LOOKS SO COOL. but still . . . NERVOUS. **Mood:** Anxious

I finally find the classroom and walk in. I met up with some guy and gave him some money. I put the papers in my bag and placed it on the floor. I turn around to bump into a boy.

"Ohh!" I said. I hit his coffee and it went on his shirt.

"Oh...hey." Said the boy.

"Oh my gosh." I said.

"Uh...its cool." Said the boy.

"No, I spilled coffee on your...uh, here." I said. I start trying to rub the coffee off his shirt with my sleeve. "Uh...I think its coming out."

"Seriously, its okay." Said the boy.

"Don't try to move." I said.

"You're sweet." Said the boy.

"I think its almost done." I said.

"You might be making it worse, actually." Said the boy. I looked up to his face and rubbed slower.I hear the door open.

"Dude." Said a girl voice. I look to see a girl with brown hair with blue highlights. "Why are you rubbing my boyfriend?"

"Oh...I-I just...I spilled coffee on..." She cuts me off.

"Get away from him." Said the girl.

"Relax." Said the boy. He moves towards the girl and gives her a kiss on the cheek. The guy that I met walks in.

"Oh my god, there's a huge fire!" Said the guy. Everyone in the classroom started to scream. "Hey, hey, kidding, kidding." We stopped screaming. "Just wanted to get your blood pumping, which I did. HA." He closes the door. "Alright, now let's get started. Rumps in chair." I sit down next to Andre.

"He's our teacher?" I ask. Andre shakes his head yes. I found out that Mr. Sikowitz is the guy I gave money to.

"Okay, first I'd like to introduce our new student, Tori." Said Mr. Sikowitz. Some people clapped, as I started to wave hi. "And I'd like to thank Tori for her generous gift of two dollars..." He grabs the money and holds it in the air to show us. "...which she handed me outside this morning. Not necessary, but much appreciated."

"Why'd you give him two dollars?" Asked Andre.

"I though he was homeless." I said.

"Now today, we're going to continue our study in group improv. Tori, I assume you're familiar with improv." Said Sikowitz.

"Uhhh...well...yes and no." I said.

"What does that mean?" Asked Sikowitz.

"No." I said.

"Okay." Said Sikowitz. "Crash course, improv..." He places his hand on the whiteboard next to the word improv. "...acting without a script, which means the actor must make up their own actions and dialogue, as they perform the scene. Understood?" I was about to say something, until Sikowitz starts to speak again. "Excellent. Jade, you will captain the first group of the day. Choose your actors." I found out that the mean girl is Jade. She walks up to the front of the classroom, who is the girl who yelled at me.

"Huh...Cat..." Said Jade, as Cat walks up to the front. "...Eli..." A boy who I don't know walks up. "...Beck..." Beck, who is Jade's boyfriend, walks up. "...and Tori." I look up. I looked at Andre and than walked up to the front of the class.

"Okay, lets give them a place." Said Sikowitz. The boy with the puppet raises his hand.

"Home." He said.

"Home." Said Sikowitz. He writes on the board.

"Real creative." Said the puppet.

"You be quiet." Said the boy. The puppet slaps the boy in the face. "Ow!"

"And now we need a situation." Said Sikowitz.

"Big news." Said Andre.

"Andre, nobody wants to see big nudes." Said Sikowitz.

"News." Said Andre.

"Ah, well that's different." Said Sikowitz. "Big news." He writes it on the board. Jade walks towards me.

"Uh, why don't you go wait in the hall." Said Jade.

"Uh, okay." I said, as I walked to the hallway through the door where Sikowitz came in.

"Okay, at home, big news, and action." Said Sikowitz.

"Hey babe." Said Jade. "How was work today?"

"Uh, I got fired." Said Beck.

"Uh." Said Jade.

"Again?" Asked Eli.

"Our daddy's a loser." Said Cat.

"It's okay. I have great news that'll cheer up this whole family." Said Jade, as she walks towards me.

"Really?" Asked Cat.

"Tell us." Said Eli.

"I went to the animal shelter..." Said Jade as she holds my arm and pulls me to the front of the class. "...and got us a dog."

"Uh, yep." I said. I didn't know what to do or say. "I'm the new family dog. Woof."

"Sikowitz?" Said Jade. "Will you please tell this amateur that dogs can't talk and that they don't walk on two legs? Sikowitz!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I was sucking the milk out of this coconut." Said Sikowitz. "But its true Tori, if you're gonna play a dog, be a dog." I got on my hands and knees.

"Woof." I said.

"And action." Said Sikowitz.

"Uh, I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog." Said Jade. Eli and Cat got on their knees to pet me.

"Can the dog sleep in our room?" Asked Beck.

"No honey, it can't." Said Jade. She touches my hair. "Uh oh, looks like this dog has bugs in her fur."

"Uh, woof." I said.

"Ew." Said Cat.

"Gross." Said Eli.

"Aw its okay, I read on the internet that coffee works great for getting rid of fur bugs." Said Jade, as she picks up someone's coffee.

"Maybe you shouldn't, um..." Said Beck.

"Jade." Said Andre. She pours coffee on my head. She turns the cup upside down, so the ice fell on my head. I stood up.

"What's the prob, dog?" Asked Jade. I walk out of the classroom. I walked tot the hallway and sat on some stairs. I got my phone out and felt something hot the back of my head. I turn around to see someone's butt. I screamed and stood up.

_Cat's POV_

I watch Tori walk out of the classroom. Jade poured coffee on her head an I felt really bad. I don't know why Jade would do such a thing.

"Why did you do that to Tori?" I ask Jade.

"It's what she gets for flirting with my boyfriend." Said Jade.

"She wasn't flirting with me." Said Beck.

"I saw her rubbing on your shirt." Said Jade.

"She spilled coffee on my shirt." Said Beck.

"And you let her do it?" Asked Jade.

"Look, she was just being nice and sweet." Said Beck.

"Oh, so now you think Tori is nicer, sweeter, and prettier than I am?" Asked Jade in an angry tone.

"I didn't say she was pretty." Said Beck.

"Well, do you think she is?" Asked Jade

"Enough, enough!" Said Sikowitz. "Alright, improv is done. Please take your seats." Jade, Beck, Eli, and I went to sit down. Sikowitz got up to the front of the class. "Someone get Tori back in here."

"I will." Said Andre. He leaves the class, looking for Tori.

_Tori's POV_

Andre found me in the hallway.

"Hey, watcha doin?" Asked Andre.

"Calling my mom to tell her I wanna go back to my old school." I said.

"Why?" Asked Andre.

"Cause I don't like having black coffee in my hair." I said.

"Then I'll get you some cream and sugar. Everything'll be chill." Said Andre. I got on my phone, talking to my mom.

"Hey mom, I need..." I said.

"Mm mm, nope." Said Andre, grabbing my phone and putting it in his pocket.

"Give me back my mom." I said.

"You're gonna quit this school on your first day, just because of one mean girl?" Said Andre.

"It's not just her." I said. "It's just...I don't fit in here with...all this." I said.

"Come on, this place isn't that different from other schools." Said Andre

"Oh yeah, like regular schools have improv classes with barefoot teachers, and nerds with puppets, and bipolar cats, and mean girls that make you bark like a dog?" I said. The boy with the puppet comes out here.

"Uh, guys." Said the boy.

"Sikowitz wants you both back in class." Said the puppet.

"He asked me to tell them." Said the boy.

"See, this doesn't happen at my old school." I said.

"Will you guys be cool?" Asked Andre.

"Him, be cool?" Asked the puppet, looking at the boy. He starts to laugh.

"You're a demon!" Said the boy. Cat comes out.

"You guys, Sikowitz really wants everyone back in class." Said Cat.

"And you really wanted a date to the prom last year, but you didn't get one, did ya?" Asked the puppet.

"Well what's that supposed to mean?" Asked Cat.

"Rex." Said the boy. I now know the puppet's named Rex.

"Tell your puppet to quit being mean to me." Said Cat.

"Don't call him a puppet." Said the boy. "That's an offensive term."

"Yeah, this school's pretty normal." I said.

"Just please go back to class and tell Sikowitz we'll be there in a minute?" Asked Andre.

"You better hurry." Said Cat, walking back to class.

"Yeah." Said Rex.

"I was gonna say yeah." Said the boy, walking back to class with Rex.

"Just keep it to yourself." Said Rex. "I don't wanna hear it."

"Honestly, would it kill you to give me one ounce of respect?" Asked the boy.

"La la la la la la la." Said Rex.

"Okay." Said Andre. "This school's not normal."

"Really." I said.

"You're not normal either." Said Andre. "I seen what you can do onstage. You're special. You're fantastic. You belong at this school." Andre starts walking back to class. "Normal's boring." I was thinking about what Andre said. Cat shows up again.

"It's true." Said Cat.

"That normal's boring?" I ask.

"No, that no one asked me to the prom." Said Cat, as she walks back.

**My Slap Update: **worst day ever. GOING HOME. **Mood:** Wrecked

My first day at Hollywood Arts will probably be the worst day ever. I got back to class and sat far away from from Jade. I'm at home, watching me at the big showcase. It got to the part where I was dancing with four guys and I was in the middle. Earlier today, I told my mom why I called her. She later than told my dad and Trina. Trina walks towards me and sit down. I turned the volume down.

"You know, you're actually not terrible." Said Trina. I paused the video. "You're really gonna quit Hollywood Arts?"

"What do you think I should do?" I ask.

"I think you should come back." Said Trina.

"Why?" I ask.

"So I won't be known at school as the girl with the lame little sister who quit on her first day." Said Trina. She walks away. "And, I think you were really good at the big showcase."

"Thanks Trina." I said, smiling.

"But I would have been amazing." Said Trina, as she walks upstairs.

**My Slap Update:** Tori Vega is feeling...conflicted. **Mood: **Lost

_Cat's POV_

I am in my acting class right now. Sikowitz comes in through the window.

"Good morning young performers." Said Sikowitz.

"Why'd you crawl in the window?" Asked Eli.

"Because, being a good performer is about making interesting choices." Said Sikowitz.

"That explains his pants." Said Jade. Everyone laughed a little, seeing our teacher wearing, I believe, girl pants.

_Tori's POV_

Today is my second day in Hollywood Arts. I entered in Sikowitz's classroom.

"Tori, you're back." Said Sikowitz. "Ever thought coming in through the window?"

"No." I said.

"Think about it." Said Sikowitz "Now sit, sit." I sat down. "Okay, today we're going to do some alphabetical improv. What is alphabetical improv you ask, so I answer. Its when we give a letter, for the first actor who speaks in the scene. If we use the letter A, as an example, then the actor must make his first word start with the letter A, which might go something like..." He points at Beck.

"Apples are falling out of my butt." Said Beck.

"Lovely, now the next actor who speaks must start his line with the next letter in the alphabet, in this case B, so he might say..." He goes to Andre.

"Bring those apples, so that we may all enjoy the fresh fruit from Beck's butt." Said Andre.

"Charming." Said Sikowitz. "Now, who wants to lead the first group?" I raise my hand.

"I do." I said. I walk up to the front of the class.

"Alright Tori, choose your actors." Said Sikowitz.

"Okay, Andre..." I said. Andre gets up. "Cat..." Cat gets up. "Beck..." Beck gets up. "and Jade." Jade raises an eyebrow. "Yeah you." Jade gets up to the front. She goes to kiss Beck, her boyfriend.

"Jade, kiss your boyfriend on your own time." Said Sikowitz.

"Oh I will." Said Jade.

"Okay, if you start your line with the wrong letter..." Said Sikowitz. He makes a buzzer noise. "You're out. Robbie, give us a letter." I now know that the boy with the puppet is named Robbie.

"P." Said Rex.

"P." Said Sikowitz.

"Oh, I was gonna say P." Said Robbie.

"Okay, the scene can be about anything you want. The first letter of the first line is P. Tori, action." Said Sikowitz.

"Please go take a shower." I said, looking at Jade.

"Quit telling me what to do." Said Jade.

"Relax, girls. Let's all try to get along." Said Beck.

"Totally!" Said Cat. Sikowitz makes a buzzing noise.

"Cat, your line had to start with the letter S." Said Sikowitz.

"Salami." Said Cat.

"Its too late Cat." Said Sikowitz.

"Oh, my life's the worst." Said Cat.

"Here's a piece of candy." Said Sikowitz, holding it in his hand.

"Yay? I love candy!" Said Cat. She gets off stage, takes the candy, and sits next to Robbie.

"All right. Andre, letter S to you." Said Sikowitz.

"Uh, something just bit my toe." Said Andre, holding out his foot.

"Turtle! That turtle just bit his toe." I said, pointing at the ground near Andre's foot.

"Unbelievable that you're even here." Said Jade.

"Very immature of you to say that." Said Beck, looking at Jade

"Uh-" Said Andre.

"Come on Andre. W." Said Sikowitz.

"What if the turtle bite broke my toe bone?" Asked Andre.

"X-rays are the only way to find out." I said.

"You should shut up." Said Jade, looking at me.

"Zap! I just healed your toe with my magic finger." Said Beck.

"Thanks." Said Andre. Sikowitz makes a buzzing noise.

"Andre, your line had to start with an A. Sit down." Said Sikowitz. Andre walks off stage

"Aw, I just got my toe bone fixed." Said Andre, as he starts to sit down.

"Tori, the letter A to you." Said Sikowitz.

"Aliens are the only ones that can heal toes by finger zapping." I said.

"By the way..." Said Jade, blowing a raspberry at me. I roll my eyes.

"Correct, I am an alien." Said Beck. I gasp.

"Ohh, a twist." Said Sikowitz.

"Don't hurt me. Please?" I said.

"Even though she's extremely annoying." Said Jade.

"Fainting...cause I can't breathe...your Earth's air." Said Beck. He falls dramatically on the ground.

"Gosh, it fainted." I said, pointing at Beck.

"Excellent!" Said Sikowitz. "Tori and Jade, keep going! The next letter's H."

"Hey, why don't you jump off that cliff over there?" Asked Jade.

"I think you should." I said.

"Just where did you come from?" Asked Jade.

"Kangaroos." I said.

"Lousy animals, kangaroos. They're awkward and dirty." Said Jade.

"Maybe they learned from you." I said. I hear the class ooh and gasp on astonishment. I can tell that Jade is shocked right now.

"No one talks to me like that." Said Jade.

"Obviously someone should." I said.

"Please run in front of a bus." Said Jade.

"Quite obnoxious for you to say." I said.

"Really?" Asked Jade.

"Sure was." I said.

"Thanks!" Said Jade.

"Up your nose I see boogers." I said.

"Very clever." Said Jade.

"Wish you thought of it?" I ask.

"X marks the spot I'd like to punch." Said Jade, pointing at my face.

"Your finger smells weird." I said.

"Zero is what you are in a scale of one to ten." Said Jade.

"And back to the letter A." Said Sikowitz.

"As if I care what you think." I said.

"Better watch yourself." Said Jade.

"Can't take it?" I ask.

"Don't push me." Said Jade.

"Eat your pants." I said

"You eat your pants! Wait!" Said Jade. Sikowitz makes a buzzing noise.

"Sorry Jade. The next letter was..." He gets cut off by Jade.

"F! I know!" Said. She turns to look at me with an angry look, walks off the stage, and sits down.

"Hey, the alien's moving." Said Andre.

"Feeling...dizzy." Said Beck.

"Keep the scene going, letter G." Said Sikowitz.

"Get up, alien." I said, helping Beck up.

"Head...feels dizzy." Said Beck. I just thought of something.

"I know what will make you fell better." I said. Jade raises an eyebrow.

"Jumping jacks?" Asked Beck.

"Kiss me." I said. Jade sits up.

"Little weird. Let's do it." Said Beck. Beck and I kiss as I hear the class claps.

"Man I love this school." I said.

"It's good that you do." Said Beck. Sikowitz makes a buzzing noise.

"Beck, your line had to start with an N." Said Sikowitz. "Which means Tori si the last one standing.

"Good Job." Said Beck. We high five as the class, except Jade, clap. The bell rings.

"Class dismissed." Said Sikowitz. I walk down the stage to get my backpack and walked out the door.

_Cat's POV_

I was walking with Tori in the hallway.

"You did a good job, Tori." I said.

"Thanks." Said Tori. "You did too." I'm pretty sure she was just trying to be nice because I was the first one out and didn't say my first line. Jade walks towards us.

"Hey, Tori!" Said Jade. She grabs Tori by the shirt. If I ever see you kiss my boyfriend again, I swear I will tear you he..." She gets cut off by Beck grabbing Jade's arm.

"Let's go." Said Beck, leading Jade away from us. Tori looks at em with a scared look on her face.

"She'll get over it." I said.

"Okay." Said Tori, calming down.

"I better go to my next class." I said. I start to walk away.

"Okay, bye Cat." Said Tori.

"Bye." I said

**So this was the first story of my new story, Victorious: Cori. Sorry I haven't been working on my other stories. I will still work on them, but it might take awhile. Like the summary said, I am trying to make Tori and Cat a couple in the series, but I didn't wanted to do it right away, so it might take a couple of more episodes, or chapters. I felt like adding more scenes to it just to make it longer. Also, this one might take the longest time to update because I can't really find the victorious episodes. I know some of them are on Youtube, but for this one, there was none. I had to go on to watch the clips and I found the episode on some website, but it skipped some parts, so sorry if I missed anything. One last thing, this story is mainly Cori (Tori x Cat) and I'm not going to add anyone else for this story. Leave a review for what pairing I should do in the future and see you guys later.**


	2. The Bird Scene

**Chapter 2: The Bird Scene**

_Tori's__ POV_

It has been about a week since my first day of school and a lot has changed. My hair is now curled, I wear jeans, shoes, and boots instead of dresses, skirts, and open toed shoes, Robbie's afro is bigger and dresses more geekier, and Rex has a shorter head and a lighter skin tone. Jade has a slightly different appearance, but I can't figure out what it is, Cat's hair is now straight, Beck's hair is longer, and Trina has lighter hair and looks like she gained a few pounds. I don't think Andre changed a bit. Anyway, Trina and I got out of her car and was walking to the school. Trina was talking about something, but I didn't listen. I tripped on something and fell to the ground. I think Trina saw me, but I'm not so sure. She got in the school as I got up and got my things.

"Tori, come on." Said Trina. I entered in, dropping a couple of things. My hair was a little messed up as well.

"Did you not see me fall down on the parking lot?" I asked.

"It was very funny." Said Trina.

"I wasn't...trying to be..." I was gonna finish my sentence, until Trina gasps.

"The new play roster." Said Trina. "Hold my coffee." She puts her coffee on top of my books.

"I...Grrr." I said.

"Move." Trina said to the other people. She walks towards me with an orange piece of paper. "Uh, these are so good." I was trying to get my stuff organized. "Don't spill that." I forgot I was holding Trina's coffee.

"What's so good?" I ask.

"The list of plays for the new semester." Said Trina. "Oh my god, I am perfect for all these."

"Is Moonlight Magic on there?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah number 4, why?" Said Trina.

"Andre wrote the music for it. He wants me to try out for the lead." I said.

"You?" Said Trina, chuckling a bit. "Why?" I pick up Trina's coffee.

"Take your coffee, and go." I said. Trina grabs her coffee.

"Oh, somebody fell down on the wrong side of the parking lot." Said Trina, rubbing my head. She walks away. I start walking towards my locker. Jade walks towards me.

"Need some help?" Asked Jade.

"Yes." I said.

"Interesting." Said Jade, walking away. Luckily Beck told Jade to not put her hands on me, since what happened after I kissed Beck in front of Jade. I got to my locker. It was easy to spot, since I think I'm the only one who has a locker that's just gray. Everyone else's look different. I look to see Andre, Robbie, and Rex.

"Hey, look who's here." Said Andre. I opened my locker.

"Hey, can you guys help me?" I ask.

"Sure." Said Robbie. He drops Rex and walks towards me, along with Andre. Robbie puts my books in my locker and Andre puts my backpack in there as well.

"Here you go." Said Andre.

"All set." Said Robbie.

"Thanks." I said. Robbie picks up Rex.

"Never put me down like that again." Said Rex. He slaps Robbie.

"Ow!" Said Robbie. "I...I was helping Tori."

"Get the gum off my forehead." Said Rex. Robbie picks it off.

"Alright, my locker's filled." I said, closing my locker. "I feel complete."

"Woah woah, not yet." Said Andre.

"What?" I said.

"You gotta customize it." Said Andre.

"Everyone in Hollywood Arts has to customize their locker." Said Robbie.

"Oh...well...What'd you do for yours?" I ask.

"I made a mosaic using all of the baby bottle nipples from my childhood." Said Robbie. Andre and I looked at him with a confused look. "It reminded me of a happier time."

"Yours?" I ask.

"Check it out." Said Andre.

"Follow those dreads." Said Rex. I followed Andre to his locker along with Robbie. It has a piano on it and wasn't really far from mine. Andre starts playing on the piano and everyone around us starting dancing a little. Lane walks towards us.

"Hey Andre, Robbie." Said Lane. Andre stops playing. "That squirrel's back in my office again."

"I'll get the net." Said Andre.

"Ill get the nuts." Said Robbie. They start walking to Lane's office. I turn around to look at my locker.

"I don't know what to do with my locker." I said.

"Want to see my locker?" Asked a voice behind me. I turn around to see a boy with glasses and curly light brown hair.

"I guess." I said. We didn't even have to walk for him to show me. It was four lockers to the left and one down from mine.

"These are pieces of food that I chewed, but never swallowed." Said the boy. "I spit them out, coated them with a polyurethane-resent, and stuck them on here with an industrial adhesive." I ran away after he told me what was on his locker.

**Some time later...**

I am in my acting class right now. Cat and Jade are on stage. Cat was holding a giant stuffed pig under her arm.

"Betsy...Betsy!" Said Jade. "That animal's delicious flesh can keep us all alive for another week."

"I don't want to be alive without Poncy." Said Cat. "This pig is everything to me than my daddy never was, and I mean..." She gets cut off by Sikowitz throwing a ball at her.

"Sikowitz." Said Jade. Everyone in the class looks at him.

"What?" Said Sikowitz. Cat get up with her hand on her cheek.

"You hit me in the face with a ball." Said Cat.

"Oh come on, a truly great actor can stay in the scene no matter whats happening around her." Said Sikowitz.

"But it really hurt." Said Cat. The school bell rings. "Ooh lunch, yay." Cat runs off the stage, while Jade just walks off. We all stood up, got our backpacks, and started walking out of the classroom.

"Learn your lines." Said Sikowitz. "I want everyone off book tomorrow."

"Hey, you wanna come to lunch with us?" Asked Beck.

"Sure, just let me..." I got cut off by Sikowitz trying to throw a ball at me. I'm happy that he missed. Beck, Andre, and I looked at Sikowitz. "What was that for? I'm not acting right now."

"We need to chat." Said Sikowitz.

"And Tori can I see you wouldn't have worked?" I ask.

"Have fun." Said Andre.

"Protect your face." Said Beck, as he and Andre walk out of the classroom. I walk up to Sikowitz.

"What's up?" I said.

"I hear you signed up to audition for a play, Moonlight Magic." Said Sikowitz.

"Uh-huh." I said. "Andre wrote the music for it and he wants me to play the lead."

"You should." Said Sikowitz.

"Yea?" I said.

"But you can't." Said Sikowitz.

"Huh?" I said. He grabs a book from a shelf.

"Not until you pass...The Bird Scene." Said Sikowitz.

"The Bird Scene?" I ask.

"Here in Hollywood Arts, every student must successfully complete The Bird Scene before they can audition for any and all school productions." Said Sikowitz. He hands me the book. Cat comes back to the classroom. She stands at the door.

"Hey Sikowitz." Said Cat. "I forgot to ask you a question about the homework. Are we..." She gets cut off by Sikowitz trying to throw a ball at her. She dodges it and runs away. I look back at Sikowitz.

"We'll never know her question." Said Sikowitz. I read The Bird Scene for a little and than walked out the door.

**My Slap Update: **must learn "the bird scene" - p.s my teacher throws balls at people :O **Mood:** Thinky

_Cat's POV_

I am with Robbie, Rex, Andre, and Beck at the Asphalt Cafe. It's where we eat for lunch. I was across from Andre and Beck was across form Robbie and Rex. Beck is on my right and Robbie and Rex are on my left.

"You know where I can buy a pair of ballet slippers?" Asked Andre.

"No I don't, but I know where you can get yourself a pretty skirt and some lip gloss." Said Beck. I chuckle a bit. Rex starts to laugh.

"That was a good one Beck, lip gloss." Said Rex.

"Why do you need ballet slippers?" Asked Beck.

"Cause I signed up for ballet." Said Andre.

"Woah woah, isn't that kind of...girly?" Asked Robbie.

"Heheheh...girly." I said, laughing. They all looked at me. "It sounded funny."

"Anyway, yep." Said Andre. "Just one big room, full of girls, and me. You guys picking up what I'm putting down?"

"I am." Said Beck.

"So am I." I said.

"Yeheheah. Pretty smooth." Said Rex.

"I don't understand." Said Robbie.

"A lot of girls...who dance...all in one room...with him." Said Beck. Robbie finally gets it.

"Uh, would you mind if maybe...I signed up too?"

"Naw, go for it." Said Andre.

"You're gonna take ballet to?" I ask.

"Yeah, I wanna be in a room with bunch of girls who dance." Said Robbie.

"How 'bout you man?" Asked Andre.

"Can't." Said Beck. "Me and Jade already signed up for salsa dancing."

"I can't eat salsa." Said Robbie.

"Why, cause it hurts your stomach and gives you nightmares?" Asked Andre.

"No." Said Robbie.

"Yes." Said Rex.

"Maybe." Said Robbie.

"Ha!" Said Rex. I started to look down. I was thinking about Tori, as always. Just in case you guys don't know, I have a crush on Tori Vega. I started to have feelings for her at the big showcase, when Tori took Trina's spot. I've only told my mom about her, so my dad, my brother, and my friends don't know this. I heard that Tori was supposed to do the Bird Scene. It's easy to do, if you know how to do it. Since Tori doesn't know how, I feel nervous for her. I started to daydream. I was at Tori's house and in Tori's bed with her. We were sweaty and had no clothes on. I could just imagine Tori saying those three words to me. I felt someone rubbing my shoulder. I snapped out of a dream.

"Cat...Cat?" Said Robbie. I look up to see Robbie, Rex, Andre, and Beck looking at me.

"Yeah?" I said.

"You okay?" Asked Andre.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said.

"You didn't eat your food." Said Robbie.

"I'm not hungry." I said. I look down again.

"Okay, something's wrong." Said Andre.

"Come on. Tell us." Said Beck. I look up.

"Okay." I said. "Can you guys keep a secret?"

"Sure." Said Andre, Robbie, and Beck.

"Maybe." Said Rex. They looked at him and than looked back at me.

"I like Tori." I said. I covered my mouth after I said that.

"Vega?" Asked Beck.

"Trina's sister?" Asked Robbie.

"Trina's HOT sister?" Asked Rex. We all looked at Rex again.

"Wait a minute, like...like like Tori? Asked Andre.

"Yeah. I do." I said."

"Since when?" Asked Beck.

"At the big showcase. I saw Tori perform." I said.

"Oh yeah, I saw you." Said Andre.

"Have you told anyone other than us?" Asked Beck.

"Just my mom." I said. There was silence for a couple of seconds. "Are you guys freaked out by this?"

"No, I'm not." Said Beck.

"We're your friends." Said Andre.

"Yeah, we're not freaked out." Said Robbie. I smile slowly grew on my face.

"Ga-ross." Said Rex.

"Rex!" Said Robbie.

"What, she's into girls. That's freaky." Said Rex. The smile turned back into a frown.

"Rex." Said Andre. Beck pulled me into a light hug.

"It's okay." Said Beck. He released.

"Can you guys please keep this as a secret?" I ask.

"Sure." Said Andre, Robbie, and Beck.

"Maybe." Said Rex. Robbie covers up his mouth.

"Don't say this to anyone. Got it?" Asked Robbie.

"Fine, I won't." Muffled Rex. The smile grew back as I started to eat.

"That reminds me, I heard Tori is supposed to do The Bird Scene tomorrow." Said Beck.

"Oh yeah." Said Andre.

"I feel nervous for her." I said.

"I think she can do it." Said Robbie. I continued to eat.

_Tori's POV_

I am at home from school, sitting on the couch, reading The Bird Scene.

"Hey sweetie." Said my mom. She sits down next to me.

"Hey mom." I said

"Watcha doing right now?" Asked my mom.

"Reading The Bird Scene." I said.

"What's that?" Asked my mom.

"I don't know." I said. My friend wanted me to audition for a play, but my acting teacher said I have to complete this before I can audition."

"Do you think you can do it?" Asked my mom.

"I think so. I just need to memorize this and I think I complete it." I said.

"Okay." Said my mom. "Good luck." She stands up.

"Thanks mom." I said. She walks away, as I continue reading.

**My Slap Update:** Doin' The Bird Scene today. Nervous but READY. **Mood:** Psyched

_Cat's POV_

I am in my acting class right now. Robbie, Rex, Andre, and Beck are on the stage, while everyone else is sitting on chairs. Sikowitz got up to the stage

"Ready?" Said Sikowitz. "Drive-by acting exercise. You're all angry Englishmen. Go!" He gets off the stage, as we stand up.

"Ah, I insist you tell me who sat on me crumpet!" Said Robbie

"My grandmummy went to the loo while I snogged the Prime Minister!" Said Jade.

"This flock o' whippoorwills is botherin' my trousers!" Said Andre.

"Good Heavens! There's a dead cockroach in my brassiere!" I said.

"Blimey!" Said Rex.

"I told you not to put plum sauce on me banger!" Said Beck. We all started talking at once. I hear the door open.

"Alright alright, very good, quiet down." Said Sikowitz. We all sat down. "Now that we're all good, the time has come for our newest student..." Me and some other people looked to see Tori. "To tackle..." We started to stomp our feet in a fast pace. "The Bird Scene." Tori got up as most of us clapped. "Tori, the stage is yours, though you can't take it home." Tori goes up to the stage.

"Um, can I ask you a quick a question before I start?" Asked Tori. Jaded starts to groan. "So..." She gets cut off by Sikowitz.

"Just do your best. Action!" Said Sikowitz.

"Okay." Said Tori. She puts the book on the ground. "It was 1934 when my husband left me. Alone. Livin on the prairie was a dreary existence. No telephone, no radio. Only, a large majestic bird with whom I shared my feelings. One day when I was feeling low I said to him, oh bird. You can fly. You can soar miles from this lonely place, yet you stay. Why? And apparently, my question reign true, but that afternoon, the bird left, and so went my spirit." She bowed her head down. I wanted to clap, but I didn't see anyone else do it, so I tried to fit in. She looks back up. "How was that?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Sikowitz. I kept saying "Please don't ask if you did it right. PLEASE don't ask if you did it right." in my head.

"Did I do the scene right?" Asked Tori. I start to frown.

"Oh no, not at all." Said Sikowitz. He stands up and walks towards Tori.

"Okay, then what did I do wrong?" Asked Tori.

"You'll have to perform the scene again tomorrow and get it right, or else you cannot be in Andre's play or any other." Said Skowitz. Tori goes back to her seat with the book.

"But, can you tell me what I did wrong?" Asked Tori.

"No I can't." Said Sikowitz.

"I don't get any feedback?" Asked Tori.

"That is correct." Said Sikowitz.

"But..." She gets cut off by Sikowitz.

"Drive-by acting exercise. You're all terrified dolphins. Go!" Said Sikowitz. We started jumping and making dolphin noises, except for Tori. "Live the fear, live the fear." I looked at her while being a terrified dolphin and I start to feel bad for her.

_Tori's POV_

**My Slap Update:** The Bird Scene...WHAT DID I DO WRONG?! :( **Mood:** Confused

I kept asking Jade, Beck, Robbie, and Cat about The Bird Scene and everyone started talking at once. We stopped talking once we reached my locker.

"Oh come on." I said. "How am I supposed to do the scene right if no one would tell me what I did wrong. I thought you were my friends."

"I'm not your friend." Said Jade. She grabs Beck's hand and goes to the vending machine with him.

"I was hoping we could be more than friends. hmm hmm? Said Rex.

"Uh, its so gross how hes hitting on every girl." Said Cat.

"I never hit on you." Said Rex.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Asked Cat.

"You guys. My problem." I said.

"Number one rule of The Bird Scene, no ones allowed to help you." Said Beck, as he and Jade walk towards me.

"No one." Said Rex.

"So this is what you did with your locker?" Asked Jade. I look to see a board that's says "Tori's Locker". It had Tori on the top and locker on the bottom.

"Yeah." I said. "See, its..its a dry erase board with a bunch of colorful pens in a convenient cup, so whoever wants to can write or draw whatever they want."

"But you're supposed to decorate it yourself." Said Beck.

"It's a Hollywood Arts tradition." Said Cat.

"Well, whats wrong with letting other people being expressed about my locker?" I ask.

"Well, for one thing they can do that." Said Robbie, pointing at my locker. I turn around to see that Jade wrote STUPID on the board, so now it says "Tori's STUPID Locker". Jade walks away.

"Yeah, now well my locker's smarter than your locker." I said.

"How can a locker..." I cut her off.

"I don't know." I take off the board. "Come on. Somebody tell me how to do The Bird Scene, or I'm gonna cry."

"Can't." Said Cat, as she walks away.

"And don't be so whiny." Said Rex.

"Yeah man up." Said Robbie. Andre comes by.

"Time for our first ballet class." Said Andre.

"Ooh, ballet." Said Robbie. They both walk away.

_No one's POV_

Andre, Robbie, and Rex are on their way to their ballet class.

"I didn't know it feel so awkward wearing tights." Said Robbie.

"These things squeeze me in a bad way." Said Rex.

"Yeah?" Said Andre. "You won't be complaining when we're surrounded by lady ballerinas." He puts his phone in his tights, as they walk into their class. Instead of lady ballerinas, they saw a bunch of guys in tights.

"Aww man, its a dude ranch." Said Rex.

_Tori's POV_

I'm at home right now after school. I was in my room with the door open, working on The Bird Scene. I don't know what I did wrong. Did I mess up the words? Was I supposed to do a scene? I don't know. I kept thinking about what I should do tomorrow. I hear a door open. I look to see my sister Trina walk out of her room.

"Trina, Trina." I said. Trina turns her head.

"What." Said Trina.

"Can you be a good sister and help me?" I ask. Trina groans. Beck said no one was allowed to help me, but how can they know if I'm at my house.

"Fine." Said Trina, as she walks into my room. "Okay, help you with what?"

"The Bird Scene." I said.

"The what?" Asked Trina.

"I'm supposed to do this scene before I can audition for Moonlight Magic." I said, handing her the book.

"Didn't you do this yesterday?" Asked Trina.

"Yes, but my teacher said I have to do it again and get it right." I said.

"What did you do wrong?" Asked Trina.

"I don't know." I said. "I just stood there and performed the scene."

"Not to be mean, but can't you get one of your friends to help you?" Asked Trina. "Cause I'm really hungry."

"They said they weren't allowed to help me." I said.

"If they're not allowed to help you, am I also not allowed to help you as well?" Asked Trina. I grabbed Trina's shoulders, begging her.

"Please Trina? For your little sister?" I asked over and over again.

"Alright, alright, fine." Said Trina. I smiled as I let go of her. She opens the book and starts to read it. "Uh huh...Okay...Alright...I got an idea."

"You do?" I asked.

"Yep." Said Trina. "Just make sure, you just stood there when you did this, right?"

"Uh-huh." I said.

"Okay, well step it up." Said Trina.

"Huh?" I said.

"You know, make it better." Said Trina. "Have a backdrop, wear glasses, have a prop of a bird."

"That's not a bad idea." I said. "Thank you." I went to hug her.

"Okay..Okay...can you please let go?" Asked Trina. I let go. "Now can I get something to eat?"

"Sure." I said.

"Thank you." Said Trina. She hands me the book and walks out of my room. Thanks to Trina, I have a plan.

**My Slap Update:** So ready for The Bird Scene this time. Gonna KILL IT. **Mood:** Determined

I am in class right now, ready to do The Bird Scene again. Beck walks in.

"So. You ready?" Asked Beck.

"Woah, I'm way past ready." I said. "Sikowitz wants The Bird Scene, I'm gonna give him The Bird Scene. I got props, I got a backdrop, and to kiss up a moonlight, I got Sikowitz..." I pick up 2 coconuts. "2 large coconuts."

"Those are good ones." Said Beck.

"What's the deal with Sikowitz and coconuts?" Asked Robbie.

"He says the milk gives him visions." Said Jade, as she walks to her seat. The bell rings. Sikowitz comes in.

"Alright." Said Sikowitz. He gets up on the stage. "We have much to do today. But first, Tori, The Bird Scene."

"I'm ready." I said. "And before I begin, I'd like you to have these 2 large coconuts." I give him the coconuts.

"Wonderful." Said Sikowitz. "You know their milk gives me visions."

"I've heard." I said.

"Very good. Everyone pay attention." Said Sikowitz. "Tori?"

"One second." I said. I show them the backdrop.

"Ooh, a backdrop." Said Sikowitz. I put glasses on.

"And...I am...ready." I said.

"Delightful. Action!" Said Sikowitz.

"It was 1934 when my husband left me." I said. "Alone. Livin on the prairie was a dreary existence. No telephone, no radio. Only..."I show them the bird prop. "A large majestic bird with whom I shared my feelings. One day when I was feeling low I said to him, oh bird. You can fly. You can soar miles from this lonely place, yet you stay. Why? And apparently, my question reign true, but that afternoon, the bird left..." I cut the string that was holding it and threw the bird outside. "And so went my spirit." I bow my head down. I look up. "So, was that good?"

"Exactly what are you asking me?" Asked Sikowitz.

"You know, did you like what I did with the scene?" I asked.

"Sure." Said Sikowitz.

"So did I get it right?" I asked.

"Oh no." Said Sikowitz. "You failed. Again."

"What. Why? I did everything you..." I got cut off by someone who was at the window.

"Hey, watch where you throw your props." Said the guy at the window, as he threw the bird at me. I ducked and it missed.

**Some time later...**

I was walking in the hallway, until I saw Cat at the stairs on her phone.

"Cat." I said, walking towards her.

"Hey." Said Cat.

"You have to try something." I said, as I pulled something out of my bag.

"Handcuffs?" Asked Cat.

"Uh-huh." I said. "Put them on one wrist."

"Okay." Said Cat. I put the handcuffs on Cat's wrist.

"Good. And now we locked the other part around here." I said, locking the other side on the stair railing.

"Fun." Said Cat.

"Okay now try these." I said, holding candy. Cat gasps

"Ohh, candy." Said Cat, holding out her hand. I put some on her hand. Cat eats it. "Mmm...these are so...so hot." She spits them out. "What are these?"

"Choo-Choo Peppers." I said, holding a water bottle.

"Choo-ch...Uh, they're burning my mouth." Said Cat.

"I know." I said. "Want some water?"

"Yes!" Said Cat. She reaches for the bottle, but I back away.

"Tell me the secret to The Bird Scene." I said, demanding.

"I can't and I need water." Said Cat. I start to feel guilty.

"Oh...fine." I said, giving her the bottle. I walk away.

"Wait Tori, water." Said Cat. I walked to my locker and put my books in there. I turn my head to see Beck.

"Watchu doin?" Asked Beck.

"Angrily throwing books in my locker. Can't you tell?" I said, closing my locker.

"Have you figured out how you're gonna decorate it yet?" Asked Beck.

"Yes. Look, I put a stripe on it. Did you see the stripe?" I ask.

"I see the stripe." Said Beck.

"Well I don't know what to do." I said.

"Why don't you try something...you know, creative and deep." Said Beck.

"What'd you do for yours?" I asked.

"C'mon." Said Beck. I follow him to his locker. He steps away from it to show it to me.

"Clear?" I asked.

"Transparent." Said Beck. "I've got no secrets, and neither does my locker."

"But...uh, that is creative and deep." I said.

"Yeah." Said Beck.

"So anyway, about The Bird Scene." I said.

"Later." Said Beck. He walks away.

_Cat's POV_

I'm still handcuffed on the stairs. That candy was so hot, I actually finished the water Tori gave me. I hear footsteps behind me. I turn my head to see Trina.

"Hey Trina." I said. "Can you help me? I'm handcuff-" I got cut off by Trina.

"Sorry. I got to get to lunch before they run out of Paninis" Said Trina, as she runs away. I turned my head a little to see Tori.

"Tori" I said.

"What." Said Tori.

"Can you get me off of these handcuffs?" I asked

"Oh, yeah." Said Tori. She walks towards me and unlocks the handcuffs. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay." I said.

"I got to get to class." Said Tori, as she walks away.

"Wait, Tori." I said. Tori stopped in her tracks and turns around.

"Yes?" Said Tori.

"If I wasn't allowed to tell you about The Bird Scene...I would." I said. A smile grew a little on Tori's face.

"Thanks." Said Tori, as she walks away.

_No one's POV_**  
**

Andre, Robbie, and Rex are in their ballet class, which is all guys.

"Man, this is humiliating." Said Rex.

"Agree." Said Robbie. "I can't believe you got us into this." The teacher walks in.

"Lets get out of this." Said Andre. They walk towards the teacher. "Madame Mckee?"

"We?" Said Mckee.

"We're gonna have to drop this class." Said Andre.

"If you drop this class, then it goes to your practice and it goes with a zeho." Said Mckee.

"Aw come on, you can't give us a zehro." Said Andre.

"Why do you want to drop this class?" Asked Mckee.

"Look around, woman." Said Rex. " We're surrounded by dudes in tights. It's just gross." A girl walks in.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Said the girl.

"Girl!" Said Robbie. Every boy starts running towards the girl and starts to surround her.

_Tori's POV_

**My Slap Update: **Just thought of a way to find out WHAT'S UP with The Bird Scene... **Mood:** Sneaky

I started walking towards Robbie and Rex at Robbie's locker.

"Hey Robbie. Hi Rex." I said.

"Hey." Said Robbie.

"What's doin?" Said Rex.

"Did you guys qui.." I got cut off by Rex.

"Cat has a cru..." Rex gets cut off by Robbie covering his mouth.

"I told you not to tell her." Said Robbie.

"Tell me about what?" I asked.

"It's nothing." Said Robbie. "He's just hitting on Cat, like he does to other girls." Rex muffled something, but I couldn't understand. I also find it weird that Rex would be hitting on Cat, but that's not what I came here for.

"So anyway, did you guys quit ballet?" I asked.

"We can't, unless we want a zehro." Said Robbie. I'm pretty sure he meant zero. He looks at Rex. "Promise me you'll be quiet." Rex nods his head and Robbie moves his hand away.

"Aww, well, I'm sorry you're feeling stress." I said. I started rubbing Robbie's cheek softly.

"Its okay I-I'm sure we'll...I'm sure we can..would you keep doing that, please?" Asked Robbie.

"Sure." I said.

"This is getting weird." Said Rex. I shush him.

"Hey, you know what's making me feel stressed?" I asked.

"Tell me. I'll kill it." Said Robbie.

"It's this whole Bird Scene thing." I said.

"Aw there it is." Said Rex. "The old terreamotive." I cover his mouth.

"You'll help me with the bird scene, won't you?" I asked.

"I-I'm really not supposed to." Said Robbie.

"Ow! He bit my hand." I said, holding my hand.

"Rex!" Said Robbie.

"Take me to the bathroom, I gotta pee now." Said Rex. Robbie and Rex walk towards the bathroom.

"He's a puppet, he can't pee." I said.

"You don't know what I got." Said Rex. I storm away from Robbie's locker.

_No One's POV_

Andre, Robbie, and Rex are in their ballet class, with only one girl and a bunch of guys. Madame Mckee walks in.

"Alright, class." Said Mckee.

"Alright." Said every boy.

"Which dancers would like to show me the routine we were working on last time?" Asked Mckee. Andre raises his hand.

"We would." Said Andre.

"What?" Said Robbie.

"We got this, man." Said Andre.

"You're a maniac." Said Robbie.

"Andre, Robbie." Said Mckee. "To ze front." Robbie goes to a chair and puts Rex down.

"Don't talk to anyone until I get back." Said Robbie. They start to dance. They would smile at the only girl in the class, and she'd smile back. They got to the part where they slapped each others hands.

"Too hard." Said Robbie. They took a few steps back and did a pose. They start to run towards each other and jumped, causing them to collide and fall to the ground. Mckee stops the music.

"Let's take a five minute brake." Said Mckee.

"Please make it ten." Said Robbie.

"Twenty." Said Andre.

_Tori's POV_

**My Slap Update: **Ahhh! About to try The Bird Scene AGAIN - WISH ME LUCK! **Mood:** Fierce

I'm in my acting class right now, ready to do The Bird Scene again for the third time. Thanks to my mom, I have a costume, prairie music, more props, and a bird. I also had curtains, so people couldn't see me, yet I can hear them. I hear the door opened and heard ow over and over again.

"What happened to you guys?" Asked Cat.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Robbie. I'm guessing something bad happened to Robbie and Andre at their ballet class. I hear the door open again.

"Happy Birthday." Said Sikowitz.

"Who's birthday is it?" Asked Cat.

"Somebody's. Somewhere." Said Sikowitz.

"That's so true." Said Cat.

"Where's Tori?" Asked Sikowitz. I pop out of the curtains.

"Here." I said. Sikowitz turns around, sort of frightened.

"Oh, you brought curtains." Said Sikowitz.

"Let's do this." I said, closing the curtains.

"Very good." Said Sikowitz. "Ladies and gentlemen, once again, The Bird Scene, starring Tori..." I pop out again.

"Vega." I said.

"Vega!" Said Sikowitz. The curtains open and I start the music.

"It was 1934 when my husband left me." I said. "Alone. Livin on the prairie was a dreary existence. No telephone, no radio. Only, a large majestic bird with whom I shared my feelings." I whistle and the bird my mom's friend got for me comes in.

"You see the bird too, right?" Asked Sikowitz.

"Yeah." Said Beck.

"Fantastic." Said Sikowitz.

"One day when I was feeling low I said to him, oh bird. You can fly." I said. "You can soar miles from this lonely place, yet you stay. Why?" I lean my head towards the window and bird leaves. "And apparently, my question reign true, but that afternoon, the bird left, and so went my spirit." I bow my head down.

"That..." I look up and Sikowitz stands up. "was impressive." Said Sikowitz.

"So did I get it right?" I asked.

"Nope." Said Sikowitz.

"But...but I just...I-I...I did too get it right." I said.

"Tori, listen..." I cut him off. I started to get angry.

"I'm trying to be disrespectful, but do you know how hard I worked on the scene?" I asked. "I made this costume, I downloaded special prairie music, I even trained that crazy cockatoo to fly in and out of that window, on command." The bird flies in. "Not now!" The bird flies out of the window. "Look, I know you're a great acting teacher and everything, but I don't care what you say. The scene I just did was good. And I'm proud of it, no matter what anybody thinks." I cross my arms.

_Cat's POV_

I knew she could do it. We started to clap for Tori, even though Sikowitz said she failed.

"What?" Said Tori.

"You just passed The Bird Scene!" Said Sikowitz. We started cheering and clapping more. I started stomping my feet a little. I wanted to go up and hug her, but I didn't want to make a fool of myself. Tori takes off her glasses.

"But...but you said..." Sikowitz cuts Tori off.

"Tori, the whole point of The Bird Scene is to teach a performer, like yourself, to believe in your own choices." Said Sikowitz. "No matter what others think. We are artists, and a true artist does not defy in-success based on approval from others. A true artist need only please himself, or herself, or...itself."

"You don't know what I got." Said Rex.

"So, all three times I did the scene..." Said Tori.

"Were delightful. It was only wrong when you asked, if it was right." Said Sikowitz. I see a smile grow on Tori's face. Sikowitz claps his hands twice. "Drive-by acting exercise. You're all elderly people walking barefoot on broken glass. Go!" We all started walking like elderly people groaning in pain, since we're walking barefoot on broken glass.

_Tori's POV_

**My Slap Update: **Finally...I...am...VICTORIOUS! **Mood:** Pumped

I'm with my sister Trina, Cat, Jade, and Beck at my locker. I finally had an idea on what to put on my locker.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Uh-huh." Said Beck, Cat, and Trina.

"Whatever." Said Jade. I close my locker to show them.

"Make what shine?" Asked Trina.

"It's the title of the song I sang in the big showcase." I said. "Cause you know that's what got me here in the first place."

"I don't like it." Said Jade.

"Maybe the words should be bigger." Said Cat. They all started talking at once.

"Ahh-ah-ah-ah. I believe in my own choice, and I don't need approval from others." I said.

"Ah, the young female who's learn the ways of The Bird Scene." Said Beck.

"I still think its dull." Said Jade.

"Yeah?" I said. "Well then maybe I should...make it shine." I said. I pressed the button om my locker to light it up. The words lit up, the stars lit up, and the windows on the building lit up. They liked it a lot.

"Okay, are we gonna eat are what?" Asked Jade.

"Oh yay, food." Said Cat. Jade, Cat, and Trina start to walk away.

"Come with?" Asked Beck.

"Sure." I said.

**So this was the second chapter for this story. I felt like leaving the parts where Robbie, Rex, and Andre are in their ballet class. Even though Cat nor Tori are in it, I added it in because it was a subplot. So now if there is a subplot that Cat and Tori are not in, I'll still add it, but no POV for those parts, so when you see _No One's POV_, that's when it happens. Anyway, leave a review and see you guys later.**


End file.
